I'll be okay
by Soronume
Summary: Not your typical Creek fic. Just saying, I do actually ship Creek so hard, just I thought I could express some personal stuff here. T for some mild swearing.


Tweek Tweak and Craig Tucker had become very close friends over the past year. They were inseparable. They loved being around each other and shared all similar interests. Tweek was more neurotic than Craig, but Craig had become accustomed to that. They shared everything with each other. Tweek came out as gay to Craig first, and when Craig was ready he came out as bi. They were still platonic though.

Until Tweek fell.

Tweek was falling in love with his best friend, his everything, and couldn't do a thing about it. He loved the way Craig's black hair fell neatly around his face, he loved when Craig would talk about Red Racer, and most of all he loved how Craig was always just there. Slowly his feelings progressed. He told Clyde about his feelings for Craig and when Clyde said for him to go for it, Tweek thought he was good to go. He had been secretly trying to flirt with Craig for the past while and Craig had been flirting back, so he thought.

"Craig, I have to tell you something," he typed into his phone, "it's really important please text me back."

"Sure dude, what's up?"

"Craig, I love you." He hovered his finger over the send button for what felt like hours.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said anything! I'm so stupid I'm sorry! You hate me now, don't you?" Tweek texted feverishly, "I don't know what came over me to tell you it was a stupid idea I don't know why I told you I'm sorry."

"Calm the fuck down dude, what's wrong?"

"WHAT DO YOU FUCKING THINK IS WRONG? I just told you I LOVE YOU and you never even responded!"

"I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way about you as you do about me."

"I know I'm sorry I'm stupid I deserve to have no one anyway why would anyone want me I'm such an idiot I mean who would pull this shit on their best friend it's so stupid I'm stupid I'm so sorry."

This continued for a while. It progressed worse and worse with Tweek's breathing becoming ragged and him feeling sick to his stomach. Tweek was becoming self-deprecating and Craig was doing nothing to make him feel better. Craig was only making it worse.

"Why don't we talk about this tomorrow when we both have clear heads," Craig asked

"If that's what you want" Tweek replied solemnly.

It was a weekend so the next day they still had to text. It was night-time and they hadn't texted all day, a very unusual thing for them. After the turmoil of the night before, Tweek's feelings for Craig had actually diminished back to platonic.

"Craig, I'm sorry. That was a really shitty thing for me to do last night, it was totally not cool, so I'm sorry. If it makes you feel better, I'm over you now. I guess somehow being rejected like that reduced my feelings back to platonic"

"That was really shitty what you did last night, you didn't even stop to consider my feelings in all of this. You swore last night without any jest and it made me madder than hell. So, I think we need a break as friends. I can't trust that your feelings have gone away it makes no sense."

Tweek's heart broke, but he had to stay strong for himself.

"If that's what you want, go for it. Just don't try to change how I experience my own emotions."

"You never considered my emotions though."

"This time it was about me. I don't need you to tell me how to deal with myself. I don't need to argue with you about how I experience me. So, now I will say an emotional goodbye and a physical see you Monday."

Tweek blocked his number and broke down. The light of his life was gone, yet he would still be there gallivanting with others. Tweek felt like he would be ostracized by his peers at school because Craig was so much more popular. He never wanted to show up again. He wanted to just be homeschooled like the Cotswolds. Scratch that, he just wanted to curl up in bed and never see the sun again. He knew he had to though, and even though Craig was gone he could still use the lessons that he was taught about standing up and being strong.

A month passed. It still hurt, but the wound was closing. He still sometimes saw Craig on his Instagram feed looking cool, but when he saw the pictures he no longer felt hurt, more angry and blaming Craig for losing him, not the other way around. He managed to slip quietly into Stan and Kyle's group, but was still a little of a loner within the group. He resented all the time he had spent with Craig, but he still had the urge to text him when he saw anything funny about Red Racer or their favourite bands. Tweek began to realize that as much as they had similar interests, they were nowhere near the same person. Tweek was going to be okay without Craig.


End file.
